L'abus de Jagan est mauvais pour la santé
by Lucile
Summary: Trop de Jagan, ça vous fait mal à la tête et ça vous fait voir des choses pas nettes... n'estce pas Ban? Mon premier Yaoi BanGinji
1. Chapter 1

**L'abus de Jagan est mauvais pour la santé !**

Ma première fic sur les Get Backers… j'adore cette série, je viens de me faire aussi les 11 manga d'un coup… que dire d'autre à part que Ginji est choupinou !

**Genre** : humour bien sûr et yaoi (par contre ch'uis pas assez prêtre… euh prête pour vous pondre un lemon… nan ! ne partez pas !)

**Couple** : Ban / Ginji , peut-être aussi Kazuki / Jubei et pis moi / Akabane XD ( oui je sais… dans mes rêves !)

**Disclamer** : « on » a voulu me prêter les persos à rendre en bon état… aucun des persos ne m'appartient mais j'appartiens au Dr Jackal ! ( Akabane : chouette ! un corps pour faire joujou (sort ses scalpels) … Moi : euh… c'est vraiment indispensable tous ces scalpels ?)

**Chapitre1** **: mal à la tête…**

L'homme écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, devant lui venait de se matérialiser son pire cauchemar...(nda : sa belle-mère ?).

- NOOOOOOOOOOONNN ! Laissez-moi !

S'arrachant les cheveux, il hurlait comme un dément, puis brassait l'air comme pour repousser des adversaires invisibles. La folie semblait gagner tout son être quand…

- Une minute !

Adossé aux containers, seul décors du hangar portuaire, Mido Ban sorti une cigarette qu'il cala entre ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il alluma son briquet, la flamme sortante éclaira doucement son visage fin et ses lunettes violettes par dessus lesquelles il regardait l'homme à terre, toujours pas remis de sa vision. Lentement, il s'approcha de sa victime. Victime était bien le mot, car le malheureux (Ban : qui a buté tous les siens et qui a amoché Ginji… oui t'as raison, pleins–le !) s'était frotté au pouvoir du Jagan, comme toute personne croisant le regard bleu magnétique de Ban.

- Alors, ton rêve t'a plu ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, toujours tremblant, complètement déboussolé.

Ban tira sur sa cigarette et laissa échapper un léger nuage de fumée (nda : surtout les enfants, ne faites pas ça chez vous !).

- on se tire ! Ginji ?

- …

- Ginji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fout ?

- chut !

- quoi, chut ? (nda : chut, du verbe chuter qui veut dire se taire)

- fait pas de bruit… viens voir

- grumbl…

Ban écrasa sa cigarette (la cigarette : j'aurais espéré être présente plus longtemps dans l'histoire… tant pis) et se dirigea d'un pas saccadé vers… vers où au fait ?

- t'es où Ginji ?

- ici !

- merci pour la précision… (nda : j'allais le dire !)

- hein ?

- rien, j'arrive…

Se guidant grâce à la voix de son ami, Ban le retrouva penché vers le sol… il avait là le postérieur de son coéquipier en plein dans le collimateur… (nda : vision alléchante, certes, mais pas autant que le derrière d'Akabane moulé par son manteau noir… si si moulé par le manteau… en dessous il ne porte rien (tiens, un envol de scalpels)… run away !). Bref, Ban se trouvait face au derrière de Ginji. Un sourire en coin, il se dit qu'il était bien tentant, ce derrière… à botter ! (nan, ne nous précipitons pas tout de suite sur le yaoi chers amis, patience ! ). Se ravisant, il se posta à côté du blond, Ginji donc, afin de voir qu'elle était la chose retenant son attention naïve. Il distingua dans un coin sombre, une forme poilue fauve aux yeux jaunes (nda : c'est pas moi, j'ai les yeux bleus… ok, je sors).

- regarde, Ban-chan comme il est mignon

Ginji caressait le chat tendrement qui se mit à ronronner et se frotta contre les jambes de l'adolescent.

- oui, bah c'est juste un chat, pas la peine de t'extasier… (nda : l'est jaloux de le chat !)

Mais Ginji se fichait bien de ce que le brun pouvait dire à cet instant. Il se sentait fondre devant le boule de poils, ses grands yeux marrons brillant avec une candeur démesurée… (nda : c'est t'y pas meuugnon tout plein ? Nan, pas le chat, mais Ginji !).

- dis Ban-chan…

- NAN !

Le chat effrayé sauta dans les bras du blond qui manqua de s'étaler par terre.

- tu lui as fait peur ! Pauvre petit chat… tu m'as même pas laissé le temps de te poser ma question !

- pas la peine je la connais déjà… quand tu me sers du « Ban-chan » c'est généralement pas pour me parler de Proust !

- quoi, tu veux qu'on l'appelle Proust ?

- …

Ginji regarda le chat un long moment, sembla se concentrer (nda : j'ai bien dit « sembla », ne cassons pas les mythes…) puis, tout content il fit part à Ban de la conclusion qu'il tira de sa réflexion :

- ouais, t'as raison, ça lui va bien Prouts !

- Proust, Ginji, pas Prouts…

- cool ! On le gard..

- HORS DE QUESTION ! (le chat : il veut me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque l'aut' taré ?)

- alleeeeeeeez ! siteuplé ! siteuplé !

Ginji se mit à sauter en mode « mini Ginji qui rebondit partout » autour du maître du Jagan qui resta de marbre. Soudain, la balle sauteuse eut l'idée du siècle :

- on a qu'à l'offrir à Shido, c'est son anniversaire demain !

- ah bon ?

- alors ?

- pfff… comme tu veux… grumbl…ce vieux macaque… (nda : Akabane ! Quelqu'un a insulté Shido et tu laisses faire ?). Ban ressorti nerveusement une cigarette, qu'il alluma aussitôt, ferma les yeux savourant les légers picotements de la nicotine. C'était ça drogue, le « truc » qui lui apportait la paix… et que Ginji lui retira… (la cigarette n°2 : oh zut ! J'allais battre le record de durée de la n°1 !)

- gnah ? L'est parti nicotine…

- c'est pas bien du tout Ban ! Tu devrais arrêter cette saloperie !

- m'en fout, j'ai encore un paquet…

Ginji sauta sur les poches du bruns, sortant le paquet ce cigarettes, victorieux.

- et maintenant plus de cigarette !

- je vais te tuer.

- nee Ban ! C'est pas bon pour toi et pour le chat !

- le chat ?

- bah oui Proust !

- si tu ne me rends pas ce paquet dans 3 secondes, C'EST LE CHAT QUE JE VAIS FUMER !

Terrorisé, Proust fila se planquer dans le tee-shirt du prince de la foudre.

- hahaha ! Arrête ! tu me chatouilles !

Accablé de la perte de ses cigarettes, Ban réalisa que du coup, il se retrouvait à la merci de son meilleur ami ne pouvant assouvir son besoin de nicotine que si le blond lui donnait son accord (nda : et oui, là c'est Ginji qui domine !). Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et jeta un œil à son coéquipier. Ginji subissait toujours les chatouilles du chat et se tortillait pour le faire descendre de son tee-shirt qui commençait à partir en lambeaux dévoilant un torse légèrement bronzé qu'il était sensé recouvrir. Quand enfin le petit fauve décida de quitter son perchoir improvisé, Ban se dirigea vers la sortie du hangar.

- ramène toi Ginji, on a assez traîné ici et…aaarh ! Ma tête !

Une douleur aiguë et foudroyante s'était tapée l'incruste dans son crâne (la douleur : c'est bien ici… hop je m'installe !). Cependant, elle repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée (la douleur : c'était nul en fait, y'a pas le câble). Revenant à lui, Ban se tourna pour rappeler Ginji et se figea devant l'image qui s'imposa à ses yeux : Ginji avait retiré son tee-shirt pour retirer les poils du chat restés sur sa peau. Toutefois il faisait cela avec des gestes vraiment, vraiment lents et sensuels. Ban s'accrocha à la caisse en bois la plus proche pour ne pas vaciller. Bon sang, il lui faisait quoi, là le Ginji ?

- mmmh…

Et il gémissait en plus ! Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tours (le sang : quoi ? Qu'un seul tour de manège ? Pfff même pas drôle). Il cligna des yeux, se pinça (Shido : et eu très mal !) puis se frotta les yeux, les ferma un instant les rouvrit… pour voir Ginji portant son tee-shirt et enlevant maladroitement les quelques poils de chat récalcitrants. _Mince ! _pensa Ban_… c'est pas ça que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ?_

- j'ai du rêver…

- qu'es-ce que tu dis Ban-chan ? Tu as rêvé de qui ?

- de toi… euh non ! Du chat !

- t'as rêvé du chat ? Tu t'es endormi ? Comment t'as fait ?

-…

Ban sorti du hangar.

- Ban ! Attends-moi !

Ginji repris le chat et couru rattraper Ban. Le soleil venait de se lever, dardant ses pâles rayons orangés. Doucement, le blond se rapprocha de son ami.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ban ? T'es tout pâle …

- … mal à la tête…

**A suivre !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : rendez –moi mes clopes !**

_Honky tonk …_

Derrière son comptoir, une homme en tablier d'une trentaine d'années feuilletait le journal, une clope au bec (nda : rha mais ils fument tous !). Paul Wang, car c'était son nom reposa son journal et se servit un café, après avoir écrasé sa cigarette, bien entendu (la cigarette : c'est le drame de ma vie)…

- Hum… toujours pas de clients… tu veux un café Natsumi-chan ?

La jeune employée secoua sa tête, confirmant son désir de boire une café bien mérité. Elle sautilla vers le comptoir faisant voler ses long cheveux noirs.

- Dites, patron… (nda : patron !) ils sont partis depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle avant d'avaler une gorgée du liquide brûlant

- Bah, ça doit bien faire cinq heures…

- Ah…

Apparemment, la vie au Honky Thonk sans ses deux fidèles clients semblait d'une mornitude à rendre un bigorneau neurasthénique… (le bigorneau : merci ! C'est déjà pas facile tous les jours hein ! Bewaaaa j'vais l'dire à Shido ! ). C'est là que Natsumi eut une idée :

- Et si on jouait aux échecs, en attendant ?

Paul regarda la jeune fille d'un œil torve dissimulé par ses lunettes rondes, se remémorant sa défaite cuisante au ping-pong, les hématomes récoltés ainsi que les 300 yens qu'il avait perdu… puis l'image d'un Ginji tout désolé d'avoir perdu une partie d'échecs face à la jeune serveuse s'imposa à son esprit. Gasp se dit-il je vais être déshonoré une fois de plus… et que mince mais c'est y pas de la sueur qui dégoulinait de son bandana ?

- Euh… et bien…

- Aleeeeeeeez ! S'il vous plait !

Natsumi l'implorait avec ses grands yeux qui brillent tellement qu'ils vous aveuglent de gentillesse et d'amour pour cette charmante jouvencelle (nda : merci à mon pote Word pour les synonymes !). Bref le regard auquel même un Saint ne pourrait rien refuser. Et Paul Wang n'était pas un Saint (nda : bien que Saint Paul existe ! Je ne voudrait pas me mettre à dos les lecteurs de la Bible, qui d'ailleurs keskyfoute ici, d'abord ?). Revenons à nos moutons … donc, Paul était sur le point de céder à l'adorable frimousse qui lui faisait face quand…

- WOUHOU ! C' EST NOUS !

- Ouf… souffla Paul, vous tombez à pic les gars !

- Pourquoi qu'on tombe à pic, Paul ?

Mer…credi pensa le trentenaire, trouve un truc vite… ça y'est j'ai un truc vite :

- Ben, euh… on a plein de café… euh… je vous offre une tasse chacun !

- Euh… ça va Paul ?

- Mais oui ! Vite buvez avant que je ne change d'avis !

- Eh ben… c'est la fête…

Nos deux héros (nda : bon, qui a dit Donald et Mickey ? C'est pas pour les enfants ici, ouste ! Retournez à vos poteries boliviennes !), Ban et Ginji (nda : c'est malin, me sent obligée de préciser maintenant) s'assirent au comptoir savourant un expresso maison. Natsumi s'approcha des joyeux compères :

- Alors, cette mission ?

- Un succès, comme toujours, répondit Ban

- Ouais, même qu'on a ramené un chat ! ajouta Ginji, soulevant le chat dans les airs tel Rafiki montrant Simba aux habitants de la terre des lions (nda : c'est l'histoiiiiiiiiiiiire de la viiiiiiiiiiiie !).

Natsumi sautilla comme une fofolle et s'extasia devant la boule de poils :

- oooooooooooh ! Comme il est mignooooooooon ! Vous allez le garder ?

Ginji se gratta la nuque jetant un regard au détenteur du Jagan :

- C'est-à-dire que…

Il se rapprocha de l'oreille de son amie pour lui chuchoter :

- Ban, il est pas trop d'accord

- Ah ? Mais qu'allez-vous en faire, alors ?

- On va …

- BONJOURS TOUT LE MONDE !

- Heven - chan !

Le médiateur des Get Backers entra dans le petit café suivie de leur client, un homme en costard d'une soixantaine d'années. La blonde plantureuse passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et fit un clin d'œil aux garçons. Elle les invita à s'assoire à une table avec leur client. Natsumi apporta des tasses de café aux nouveaux venus :

- Tenez, c'est le patron qui offre ! (nda : et qui se flanqua la baffe mentale du siècle pour avoir eu une idée aussi peu rentable financièrement)

- Merci Paul ! T'es un amour ! fit la blonde

- … TT

Ayant fini leur tasse, ils se mirent à discuter affaires :

- Alors, vous les avez retrouvées ?

Ban fit glisser ses lunettes et fixa le vieil homme.

- Monsieur Nakato, quand vous vous adressez aux Get Backers vous êtes satisfait à 100...

- Pouvez – vous… me les donner s'il vous plaît ?

Leur client était tellement heureux de retrouver ses « quelque chose » qu'il en pleurait presque.

- Bien sûre. Ginji, c'est toi qui les a ?

-…hihihi

- Ginji ! Lâche ce chat tout de suite et donne moi le paquet !

Une fois de plus, Proust sursauta et alla se cacher sous la table, laissant Ginji seul, face à un oursin enragé.

- Ah non Ban-chan !

- Quequoi ?

- T'auras pas ton paquet de clopes ! Pas avant demain en tout cas !

Ban s'écroula par terre devant tant de crétinerie, puis se releva … la dignité prit le dessus.

- Bon, Ginji… on est avec un client, là, tu le vois ?

- Bah oui…

- Bon, et il a demandé quoi le client, hier ?

- De lui rapporter des photos…

- BIEN ! Et maintenant, question ultime, concentre toi…

- Gnnnnnn…

- Maikestufou ?

- J'me concentre…

- Oui, ben c'est pas la peine de pousser comme ça, on est pas aux cabinets !

- Gomen…

- Les photos, donc… dans quoi elles étaient rangées ?

- Dans un… UN PAQUET ! (nda : tilt !)

- BRAVO ! Donc tu vas me remettre ce paquet, que je vais donner à Monsieur Nakato.

Tout penaud, Ginji remis LE paquet à son coéquipier. Nakato pleurait de joie et remercia gracieusement les deux garçons et leur médiateur de quelques centaines de milliers de yens et partit en gambadant joyeusement dans les rues de Tokyo.

Pendant ce temps, Ban et Ginji fixaient leur récompense les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

- Ban-chan…

- On est riches Ginji !

- Géniale ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de tout cet argent ?

- Pour commencer… je vous invite tous ce soir au resto le plus branché de la ville !

- Vrai ?

- Vrai !

Attention ladies and messiers voici les réactions de différents protagonistes, dignes de figurer dans les anales de l'acrobatie : Ginji fit un salto arrière suivi d'un « YAHOUUUUU ! », Natsumi fit un bond digne d'une athlète shootée à la protéine de guépard, Heven montra ses… (Heven : mais vous allez fiche la paix à mes seins wi !) talents de danseuse orientale et Paul pleura (nda : Bah… pas de cabrioles ? Paul : nan, je suis infoutu de faire une quelconque pirouette, sauf sans faire exprès quand je me casse la goule du haut des escaliers par exemple…). Bref tout le monde était tellement youpi tralala youkaïdi etcetera que voilà, il fallait que ça sorte. Paul congédia Natsumi afin qu'elle puisse se préparer et Heven sortit s'acheter une robe bien moulante et décolleté plongeante comme Ban les aime (nda : j'écrivais pas un yaoi moi ?)… Les garçons restèrent au Honky Tonk et filèrent prendre une douche, à l'étage après s'être pris une remarque dans les gencives concernant leur odeur corporelle ô combien forte de la part de leur médiateur –chérie.

Ban prit sa douche en premier tandis que le blond s'amusait avec le chat. Il fit couler l'eau fraîche et en apprécia ses bienfaits. Finalement la journée s'était montrée fructueuse et même s'il avait très envie, là, maintenant d'une cigarette (nda : ça doit être vachement pratique sous la douche), il n'en voulait pas à Ginji de lui avoir confisqué son paquet. Et puis de toute façon il avait assez de pognon pour s'acheter un paquet, nyark ! Il chercha le gel douche à tâtons et finit par tomber sur une jolie bouteille en plastique bleue avec un petit marin dessus. Le brun ouvrit la bouteille, renifla et lut l'emballage :

- bois d'olivier et mélisse… on dirait le parfum d'une infusion digestive pour grand-mères…

Prenant son courage à deux mains il récolta quelques gouttes du savon et s'en étala sur le torse avec des mouvements circulaires. Il en repris pour ses bras, ses jambes son et ses . Il fit quand-même gaffe d'en laisser au blondinet. Soupirant de bien-être il enfila un peignoir moelleux et frotta ses cheveux dans une serviette. Petit à petit ses mèche ses redressèrent et il se dirigea vers la chambre. Mais à peine posait-il sa main sur la poignée de la porte que la super migraine du chapitre 1 refit son apparition, et vlan !

- Arrrrrgh ! Bordel !

Il posa ses mains sur son crâne et secoua sa tête pour faire partir cette douleur qui l'enquiquinait et qui telle une grosse malpoliche, ne voulait pas s'en aller. Alerté par les cris de douleurs de son ami, Ginji ouvrit la porte et se précipita sur son ami :

- Bah-chan !

- Rha ! Ne crie pas comme ça !

Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit et posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun, tout en le fixant, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage d'enfant :

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Nan, ça va passer…

- T'es sûre ?

- Mais oui j'te dis ! Vas prendre ta douche…

Ginji se redressa et commença à relever son tee-shirt quand Proust décida de squatter le en dessous du dit tee-shirt (le tee-shirt : rha mais dégage sale bête ! Va encore tout me déchirer !). Ginji ne tarda pas à subir les assauts chatouilleux du félin et appela Ban à son secours. Seulement, vu que le marteau piqueur dans sa tête refusait de s'arrêter de danser la macarena avec ses bottes cloutées et de jouer des castagnettes en même temps il était un chouya indisposé.

- Ban ! Hahaha ! Tu peux l'enlever…

- Mais ferme là ! T'as qu'à l'arroser ton chat, et il partira !

- Mais…

Avant que le maître du Jagan n'ait eu le temps de rétorquer la migraine atroce fit ses bagages sans prévenir (nda : et sans envoyer de carte postale).

- Ahhh ! ça va mieux maintenant … c'est mon manque de nicotine à tous les coups…

Pendant ce temps Ginji essayait toujours de faire descendre le chat de son torse. Pris d'un élan de pitié Ban se le va pour lui donner un coup de main. Il attrapa le chat et le balança par terre sans ménagements. Puis il jeta un regard à son coéquipier complètement emmêlé dans ce qu'il restait de son tee-shirt.

- Attend, arrête de gigoter… lève les bras je vais le faire glisser par en haut

Ginji s'exécuta et Ban pu enfin lui retirer les derniers lambeaux de tissus (le tee-shirt : adieux monde cruel où tout est éphémère !).

- Et voi…là… euh… Ginji ? Kestifais ?

Le jeune homme s'était rapproché du brun collant son torse contre lui. Lentement il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Ban et y glissa quelques mots d'une voix suave :

- Tu m'aide à enlever le bas ? S'il te plais…

- Gin… Ginji ! bégaya t-il le teint écrevisse

- Je suis assez maladroit tu sais… il cala ses hanches avec celle de Ban

- Ah ? Glups…

- Et puis le savon me glisse des mains à chaque fois… il faudrait…

Son souffle effleura l'oreille de son ami, qui réprima un frisson

- Il faudrait que tu te pousses !

- Keuwa !

- Bah oui, tu me bloque le passage, Ban. Je voudrait prendre ma douche, là…

En un éclaire Ban dégagea le passage.

- Merci Ban-chan !

Bon, il allait pas bien Ban, il lui fallait de l'eau froide et un calmant. Et des clopes bordel !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : j'ai plus faim !**

Dans la petite chambre du Honky Tonk, Ban essayait de se faire beau. Attention, pour dissiper tout malentendu il n'avait pas rendez-vous avec une future conquête (nda : quoique… hihi ! Ban : on peut savoir d'où viennent ces ricanements ? Nda : …) mais il allait manger avec ses meilleurs amis dans un restaurant quatre étoiles approuvé par le guide du routard japonais. Donc, la classe s'imposait. Il jeta un regard à son reflet habillé en costard noir classique.

- Pfff… nan mais c'est pas possible, j'peux pas porter ça ! On dirait un pingouin coincé du slip !

Se déshabillant avec rage et découragement il rerererereressaya tous les costumes qu'il avait loué. Après moult réflexion il se décida à mettre un pantalon cigarette (pantalon : il va pas me fumer l'autre hé !) noir avec une chemise blanche déboutonnée en haut sans cravate. Restait encore la coiffure : pics ou pas pics ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !

Mais comme vous êtes sages et attentifs, je vais quand-même continuer (Ban : mouais, c'est pas plutôt paske t'as peur de la colère du lectorat ?). Il pris un pot de gomina « Dapper Dan » en préleva une noisette l'étala sur ses mains et la répartit dans ses cheveux, effet mouillé et aplatis garanti !

- Ouais, ça c'est la classe fit-il à son reflet

Il rangea ensuite tout le bordel qu'il avait fait pendant les essayages et alla rejoindre son pote.

- Ginji ! T'es prêt ?

- Oui ! J'arrive Ban-chan !

Le dit Ginji avait aussi assuré comme un pro côté habillage : un pantalon blanc bien coupé et une chemise noire avec une cravate blanche lâchement nouée. Cependant, lui, n'avait pas touché à ses cheveux. Ils se dirigèrent vers la coccinelle quand un détail dérangea Ban dans son élan :

- Tu comptes amener le chat au resto ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

Ban soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez… calme, zen t'es riche, vas-y doucement avec lui c'est un garçon fragile…Il passa son bras autour des épaules du blond, pris une inspiration et :

- Ginji, je suis désolé mais on ne peut pas emmener d'animaux dans un resto chic, alors tu vas gentiment le laisser dans la chambre, ok ?

L'espace d'une seconde Ginji parut anéantis, puis retrouva son sourire candide et accepta de rentrer Proust. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et s'installa aux côtés du brun dans la voiture.

- Tu vas voir, Ginji, on va se régaler !

- Cool !

Ban démarra et pris à gauche après la grande avenue. Il faisait nuit et la ville brillait de mille faux sous les enseignes aux lumières flashy. Le voyage se fit dans un silence pesant quand Ban se décida à relancer la conversation :

- J'espère que les autres connaissent la route… ça me ferait chier d'attendre des plombes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se pointent…

- Miaou !

- De toute façon Heaven y est déjà allée et… comment ça « miaou ! » ?

- Nan rien…

- J'ai entendu « Miaou ! » me prend pas pour un demeuré !

- Fais gaffe à la route, Ban ! C'est moi qui a dit « miaou »…

- Bien sûr…

- Quoi ? On a plus le droit de dire « miaou » maintenant !

- Si parfaitement !

Ban freina brusquement et s'arrêta près du trottoir.

- Ban-chan !

- Mais moi aussi, tous les jours je dis « miaou ! », quand je vais au boulot je dis « miaou » à tout le monde, quand je vais chez le dentiste je dis « miaou », quand je vais chez le boulanger je dis « miaou » et même quand je vais chez le boucher je dis « MIAOU ! » !

Et là, comme par enchantement Proust sortit comme un éclair, de la chemise de Ginji. Celui-ci essaya de le calmer en le serrant dans ses bras, tandis que son ami reprenait son souffle.

- Ban-chan… gomen

- Bah, de toute façon tu ne m'écoutes jamais… et puis tu mens horriblement mal .

Honteux, Ginji sortit de la voiture et y laissa le chat. Ban le regarda et secoua la tête d'agacement.

- Allez mec, on va manger.

Ginji fit un dernier câlin à Proust avant de rejoindre le garçon au Jagan sur les marches du grand restaurant. En haut, Heaven, Natsumi et Paul les attendaient déjà. Comme promis, Heaven (Heaven : hé ! J'ai rien promis, moi !) portait une longue robe bleu ciel, fendue, mettant se attributs en valeur ; Natsumi portait une robe japonaise traditionnelle aux couleurs chatoyantes et Paul, un costard classique (Paul : bah quoi ? J'ai pas gagné au loto moi !).

- Bon, si on entrait ? proposa le médiateur

L'hôtel méritait largement ses quatre étoiles rien que pour sa décoration intérieure. Nos amis poussèrent des exclamations d'admiration ponctuées de « oooh », de « aaah » et de « wouaw » tels des touristes japonais en émois devant La Joconde. Du marbre, des dorures, du velours et des tapis rouges en pagaille. Un jeune serveur distingué s'avança vers eux :

- Messieurs dames ?

- Waouw, regardez, un serveur ! J'en avais jamais vu en vrai !

- Natsumi !

- Pardon…

- Oui, nous avons réservé pour cinq personnes au nom de Mido Ban .

- Fumeur ou non fumeur ?

- Fum…

- NON FUMEURS !

- Rha mais euh !

- Par ici je vous prie.

Le serveur les installa près du piano et s'en alla chercher les cartes de menus. Tout le monde s'assit, content sauf Ban qui faisait la tête mais qui s'assit quand-même, va pas manger pas terre tout de même ! Il grommelait encore des « pas sympa » et des « …veux des cigarettes… » quand le serveur apporta les menus. Leur choix fait, il prit les commandes :

- Alors… pour moi ce sera une assiette de fruits de mer et une salade, décida Heaven

Ban, Ginji et Natsumi prirent comme à leur habitude :

- Sushis à volonté !

- Euh… le menu du chef, pour moi , choisit Paul après avoir fait le tour des prix.

Et à leur plus grand plaisir, ils furent servis très rapidement. Inutile de vous dire que les Get Backers avaient un mal fou à ne pas manger comme des… affamés, s'attirant au passage des regards choqués de la part des « gens du monde » . Paul, après une première bouchée tiqua sur l'un des ingrédients qui squattaient son assiette. Il se pencha pour voir ça de plus prêt, puis son visage passa dans tous les camaïeux possibles et imaginables (sauf le turquoise et l'orange). Il jeta un regard à ses amis occupés à déguster et appela le serveur :

- S'il vous plait !

- Monsieur ?

- Euh…

Il chuchota au serveur , et lui désigna son assiette l'air paniqué :

- C'est normal qu'il y ait des moustaches de chat dans mon assiette ?

- Des moustaches de chat ? Vraiment ?

- Je pense que c'est assez flagrant, non ?

- Je ne comprend pas, nous ne servons pas de chat ici, monsieur… c'est peut-être un bouquet d'herbes aromatiques tout simplement

- Je veux voir le cuisinier…

- Et bien… oui, si vous y tenez…

Paul se leva mais fut retenu par Heaven :

- Bah, où tu vas Paul ?

- Euh, je vais saluer le cuisinier … hé hé

- Ah d'accord… à tout de suite alors !

- C'est ça

Il emboîta le pas du serveur et arriva devant la porte de la cuisine qui ressemblait plus à la porte d'entrée d'une morgue. Le serveur toqua trois petits coups et laissa Paul, seul devant son destin. La porte s'ouvrit laissant s'échapper des volutes de fumée et un type pale, chauve, vêtu de blanc un couteau de cuisine tenu fermement dans sa main gauche.

- C'est pourrrr quoi ?

Mince pensa Paul, quel accent… du Russe peut-être ?

- Euh…

Paul se sentait tout petit face à cette armoire à glace, de glace (nda : no comment !) qui décidemment ne lui revenait pas et faisait claquer ses dents…

- Voilà, je crois que dans mon assiette, il y avait …du … chat…

Le bonhomme le fixa de ses yeux persans avant de répondre d'une voix d'outre tombe :

- Vous trrrrompez … Pas de chat ici …

- Mais alors les moustaches ? Elles viennent bien de quelque part !

- Vous êtrrrrrre malade !

C'est à ce moment là que Natsumi passa près des deux hommes en sautillant :

- Mes félicitations cuisinier ! C'était excellent !

Puis, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes toujours guillerette.

- Vous voyez, clients aiment ma cuisine !

- Oui, enfin Natsumi c'est pas vraiment une référence, la dernière fois elle m'a demandé la recette du rince doigt.

- J'ai trrrrrravaille maintenant …

Le cuisinier repartit massacrer de la viande, claquant la porte au nez du patron du Honky Tonk.

Furieux, Paul rejoignit ses amis.

- Et bien, ça c'est mal passé avec le cuisinier ?

- Ce type n'est pas net, on dirait un psychopathe russe tueur de chats… je suis sûr qu'il s'appel Boris, tiens !

Ginji lorgna l'assiette du trentenaire

- Tu ne finis pas ton plat ?

- Nan ! Je ne mange pas de chat, moi.

- DU QUOI ?

Ginji en recracha son riz dans les cheveux de Ban qui le prit assez mal (nda : le riz… pas Ginji enfin !).

- Merdeuh ! Mes cheveux !

Mais Ginji n'en avait cure, il se leva d'un bond et disparut près de la porte des cuisines.

Natsumi revient s'assoire à la table :

- J'ai vu Ginji courir vers les cuisine…

- Oui, il croit que le cuisinier fait des steaks de chat…merci Paul, vraiment… bougonna-t-il en essayant de retirer le riz collé à ses cheveux.

- Je vous jure qu'il y avait des moustaches de chat dans mon assiette !

- ça sert à rien, c'est tout collé… j'vais m'enlever ça aux toilettes, je reviens j'en ai pas pour longtemps…

- C'était sensé être du poulet, j'vous f'rais dire…

- C'est peut-être du poulet-chat ?

- Du poulet-chat ?

- Bah oui, y'a bien des poissons-chat…

- Natsumi !

- Pardon…

Pendant ce temps, caché derrière le mur du couloir perpendiculaire à la porte des cuisines recouvert de papier peint bordeaux et de deux mètres cinquante de haut, Ginji mettait au point l'opération commando « libérons les chats opprimés ! ». Mais comment entrer dans les cuisines sans passer par la porte principale ?

- Par les bouches d'aération !

Et ni une ni deux (nda : ni même trois) il se glissa dans l'un des larges tuyaux qui le mènerait vers les cuisines. Le passage déboucha enfin sur une grille effumée que le blond dégagea. Les yeux écarquillés d'effrois, ce qu'il vit venait de donner entièrement raison à Paul. Sans plus attendre il déclancha une panne électrique dans tout le restaurant, provoquant des « éééh » et des « oooh » dans la grande salle pendant quelques minutes, laissant le temps à l'empereur de la foudre de faire évacuer les chats par la bouche d'aération. Quand il eu fini de récupérer le dernier chat, il remit le courant, provoquant des « aaah » rassurés. Par contre, dans les cuisines, c'était la catastrophe. Le cuisinier poussa un hurlement de colère :

- Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Niet !Niet !

Paul reconnu la voix de « Boris » :

- Ah ! On dirait que Ginji a enlevé les chats… en tout cas j'avais raison ! nananèreuh !

- Paul, s'il te plait, on nous regarde !

Dans les toilettes hommes, Ban jurait contre : « cet imbécile qui a coupé le courant, y'en a vraiment qui savent pas comment s'occuper les soirs c'est pas croyable ! ». Soudain, il entendit un craquement venant du plafond suivit de multiples « miaous » et se retrouva le cul par terre avec l' « imbécile qui a coupé le courant » dans les bras.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est moi Ban-chan !

- Je sais qui tu es, merci ! Je parle des chats là !

- Les chats ? Ah oui les chats !

Il quitta les bras de son pote et ouvrit la petite fenêtre des toilettes :

- Allez, les chats ! Il faut sortir ! Allez allez !

En fil indienne les chats passèrent la fenêtre et lancèrent quelques « miaous » de remerciement au blondinet au grand cœur.

Ban, tout décoiffé et un grain de riz sur le nez se releva et lança un regard meurtrier à son compagnon :

- Alors ? Tu m'expliques !

- Baeuh… c'est Paul, il m'a dit que …

Alerte ! Alerte ! Migraine atroce en approche !

- … alors je sui allé voir…

- Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- Ban-chan !

Pourquoi elle revient à chaque fois celle-là, on lui a rien demander, alors elle va dégager sinon c'est un coup de pied au cul !

- P... de B... de M... !

Mais migraine ne veut pas partir… que faire ?

- Ban…

Ginji, impuissant ne pu que prendre son ami dans ses bras pour le calmer :

- Chhhhhhh… doucement…

- Fait maaaaaaaaaaal ! … ah nan, parti…

Migraine est une coquine hihihi, celle –là, alors. Ban resta encore un moment dans les bras protecteurs du blond le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Mais quand il essaya de se dégager, il sentit les bras de Ginji l'en empêcher.

- Ginji, tu peux me lâcher maintenant, je n'ai plus mal…

Mais Ginji, et ben il est devenu sourd on dirait, paske là il ne dessert pas sa prise du tout. D'une voix suave il fit remarquer à Ban :

- Tu as un grain de riz sur le nez…

- à qui la faute…

Doucement, le visage du blond se rapprocha de celui du brun qui devint blanc puis rouge.

- Ginji…arrête tes conneries…

Trop tard, il sentit la langue du jeune homme passer sur son nez pour y récupérer le fameux grain de riz (le grain de riz : eh merde ! Moi qui ne voulait pas être mangé… c'était pas une bonne planque on dirait) qu'il avala goulûment. Le cœur de Ban ainsi que sa respirations perdirent en régularité pour passer en mode accéléré.

- Hmmm ! C'est bon le riz… fit le blond en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres et en fermant les yeux, comme s'il atteignait l'orgasme.

Ban n'en croyait pas se yeux, mais là, Ginji était devenu la luxure même. Il se surprit à pousser un gémissement puis hoqueta.

- Gin… oh putain…

Il posa sa tête contre le carrelage froid du mûr, ferma les yeux un instant, puis…

- Bon, on y va Ban ? Les autres nous attendent, c'est pas le moment de t'endormir dans le mûr !

- Euh…

- ça va pas ? T'es tout rouge… tu transpires… t'es malade ?

- Nan, nan … pars, je … j'arrive

Ginji haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la porte quand Ban l'appela :

- Ginji !

- Oui ?

- Tu… nan, rien… laisse tomber

Le blond sortit des toilettes, laissant son ami récupérer. Ban s'appuya contre les bords du lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir.

- Tu rêves éveillé, mec…mais merde, c'est pas possible, trois fois déjà … et la même chose… Ginji… et cette migraine… merde merde merde !

Il se cogna plusieurs fois la tête contre le mûr, de plus en plus fort…

- Heé ! Dites-moi, vous songiez refaire la déco des toilettes ?

- Gnein ?

Un homme souriant d'une quarantaine d'années, venait d'entrer dans les toilettes et s'approcha de Ban …

- Vous avez des ennuis on dirait

- Ouais, on dirait bien

- Faut pas passer vos nerfs comme ça… il s'agit d'une fille ?

- Comment ?

- Votre… pantalon…

- Mon pantal…. Argh !

Et oui, Ban venait de constater les effets à retardement de ses « rêves » qui avaient pris forme dans son pantalon … (nda : et quelle forme ! Shido a un rival maintenant ! ).

- écoutez, je connais quelqu'un qui peut vous aider…

- Dites toujours, au point où j'en suis de toute façon…

- C'est un excellent psychologue, certes original, mais efficace. Tenez, voici sa carte.

- Merci…

Ban rejoignit ses amis après s'être assuré que son membre n'était plus au garde-à-vous.

- Ben t'en as mis du temps…

- J'ai discuté avec quelqu'un, il connaît un bon docteur pour mes migraines… j'ai sa carte

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le petit rectangle cartonné sur lequel était écrit en fines lettres noires : Docteur C. Kabanea.

En rentrant chez elle, Heaven se fit une tasse de thé. Soudain, un éclair lui traversa l'esprit :

- Kabanea… Kabanea, ce nom me dit quelque chose… Kabaneakabaneakabane… Akabane !


	4. Chapter 4

Nda : bon, j'ai mis un comm' mais il est illisible, alors je vous le fais là : allez sur mon blog : http/lucioleandco. !

**Chapitre 4 : ben ça alors !**

- Mais pourquoiiiiiiii, Baaaaaaaaaan ? demanda Ginji (nda : tiens c'est vrai ça , mais pourquoi, ban ?)

- Par-ce-que !

- Tu peux pas reporter ton rendez-vous à cet après-midi ?

- Nan, c'est un psy très prisé, il a des tas de clients, si j'annule je ne pourrais le voir que dans trois mois.

- Alleeez ! s'il te plais s'il te plais s'il te plais ! implora un Ginji SD accroché à la jambe gauche de son ami vénéré, tel un vieux chewing-gum collé à la semelle d'une converse.

- Non, non et non Ginji ! C'est pas la peine de pleurnicher … et lâche ma jambe tout de suite ! fit-il en la secouant. Mais Ginji superglue en pleurs ne lâcha pas l'affaire (nda : la jambe, donc… faut suivre un peu les enfants !).

- De toute façon je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence est indispensable pour l'anniversaire du babouin en chef !

- Mais c'est notre ami et… maieuh Shido n'est pas un babouin !

- écoute mon pote, il est vital pour moi que j'aille me faire soigner et puis le sing…Shido sera avec ses VRAIS amis… il ne me regrettera pas, tu sais…

- Gnacord…

Ban ramassa Ginji, le secoua pour qu'il reprenne une forme et une taille normale et sortit les clés de la coccinelle de sa poche.

- Je serais de retour avant midi, j'espère… ah, et dis à au revoir à Proust de ma part !

- Il va me manquer…

- Eh, c'est toi qui voulait l'offrir à Shido, non ? Allez, j'y vais, bye !

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du blondinet tout tristounet puis, pris d'une impulsion soudaine (Shido : il se mit à faire la danse du ventre ! Nda : fait gaffe toi, je vais bientôt m'occuper de ton cas…) il déposa un petit baiser sur le front de l'empereur de la foudre… lequel en resta pantois, alors que le brun s'installa dans la voiture et démarra mine de rien.

Quelques kilomètres plus tard, le « mine de rien » n'était plus d'actualité, mais alors plus du tout du tout pffft envolé ! Le détenteur du Jagan suait et tremblait.

- Bordel… mais je vais pas bien moi, pourquoi j'ai embrassé l'autre ahuri ? Instinct maternel, je ne vois que ça… (nda : wa l'autre hé ! A d'autres !)

Il faillit louper le grand immeuble blanc où se trouvait le cabinet du Dr. Kabanea. Inspirant un grand coup, il sonna, entra et attendit son tour à l'accueil. Quelques minutes plus tard, il faisait face à une charmante infirmière qui lui demanda en souriant :

- Monsieur ? Vous aviez rendez-vous ?

- Oui, je suis Mido Ban. J'ai rendez-vous ce matin à 9 heures…répondit-il nerveusement

- Vous pouvez vous installer dans la salle d'attente, fit-elle en désignant une porte vitrée

Les mains dans les poches, il traîna ses pieds jusqu'à une chaise, la seule de libre (nda : sinon c'est pas drôle) qu'une petite vielle décrépite lui piqua en un éclair, pour la bonne cause…

- Excusez-moi, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait mielleux mais qui fut perçu comme passablement énervé, mais il me semble que j'étais là avant vous, madame.

- Oh, mais vous n'allez pas reprocher à une vieille dame fatiguée et malade de vouloir s'asseoir alors que la jeunesse a assez de force pour rester debout !

Ban sentit alors les regard outrés et choqués des autres patients. Mais voilà, Ban il les emmerdait les autres clients bien pensants qui puaient la bonne éducation à des kilomètres à la ronde et continua sur sa lancée :

- Et ben, pour une vieillesse fatiguée vous êtes arrivée à poser vos miches sur cette chaise drôlement vite…

- Oh ! Vous n'êtes qu'un … qu'un

- Vas-y j'attends, je ne suis qu'un « quoi » ?

- Garnement !

- Oh, je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire mieux…

- Polisson !

- Pathétique, rétorqua-t-il en regardant ses ongles

- Ah c'est comme ça … alors… fumier !

- Pov vieille !

- Crétin !

- Momie !

- Abruti !

- Sorcière !

- Primate !

Bref une joyeuse bataille de jurons exotiques qui ne tarda pas à alarmer le personnel :

- Messieurs dames ! Je vous en prie !

Ban se tourna vers l'infirmière :

- Hein ? mais c'est elle qu'a commencé !

- Calmez-vous enfin ! Madame Pouchet, c'est à vous…

- Je viens, fit-elle avant le balancer son châle par dessus l'épaule en faisait gaffe à ce qu'il arrive dans la figure de Ban. Hu !

Du coup, Ban pu récupérer sa place. Les autres le regardèrent comme une bête de foire.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo !

Les regards changèrent de direction ou replongèrent dans les _Gala_ , _Marie-claire_ , _L'équipe_ et autres magazines de toute salle d'attente qui se respecte. Ban se prit à penser qu'il aurait préféré rester avec les autres et le chimpanzé super bien membré (Shido : comment il sait ça lui ?), mais pris de fatigue, il s'endormi sur sa chaise, un filet de bave accroché au coin de sa bouche. Une sieste d'une demi-heure plus tard, une infirmière vint le réveiller doucement.

- Monsieur ?

- Gneuh ?

- C'est à vous…

- Gnarrive…

Il suivit l'infirmière jusqu'à un couloir donnant sur une porte en bois vernie dans laquelle était gravée aux lettre dorées : Dr C.Kabanea.

- Je vous laisse vous installer, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers une autre pièce contenant des dossiers (nda : wow j'ai le pouvoir de voir à travers les portes).

Le brun voulut la remercier, mais soudain son attention fut attirée par une ombre furtive traversant le couloir. C'est drôle pensa-t-il on aurait dit… nan j'ai rêvé. Il entra dans la pièce du docteur qui n'était pas encore là. Ban examina les lieux : un bureau japonais en bois noir laqué assorti à une petite table sur laquelle était posé un service à thé, un tapis rouge et moelleux passait sous la table et le fauteuil du patient, noir lui aussi. Pour apporter de la luminosité, les murs étaient blancs et ornés de quelques estampes. Simple mais diablement cher tout ça, pensa-t-il. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil pour en tester le confort et, sans hésiter, s'y allongea de tout son long. Il eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux que la porte s'ouvrit. Le Dr. Kabanea venait d'entrer. Ban ne pu apercevoir que son dos en tordant son cou depuis le fauteuil.

- Restez allongé , lui conseilla le psy, vous risqueriez d'avoir un torticolis…

Un torticolis… il aurait préféré en avoir un tiens, plutôt que de rester ici. S'accrochant aux accoudoirs du fauteuil il resta crispé et pria pour que la voix du Dr. Kabanea ne soit pas celle qui appartenait à la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir. Mais manque de bol, (Ban : ah parce que tu trouves que j'en avais du bol, avant ?) la voix du Dr. Kabanea appartenait bel et bien au Dr. Kabanea, même que ouais !

- Alors, fit la voix traînante du docteur, à qui avons-nous affaire ? Oh, tiens (nda : là, il vient de lire le nom de Ban dans le carnet des rendez-vous) comme c'est amusant !

- Je veux partir…

- Mido Ban , toi ici !

- Fiches-moi la paix…

- Je ne m'attendait pas à te voir ici un jour, fit-il en riant

- Ah ouais, et bien moi aussi j'mattendais pas à te voir ici, JACKAL !

Akabane (nda : oui, bon maintenant je pense que tout le monde a compris que c'était lui… oui bon sauf un, là au fond, qui dormait) fit face au brun et lui fit son plus beau sourire de psychopathe sans truquages.(nda : et on essuie la bave qui vient de tomber sur les claviers, merci !).

- Alors, dit-il d'un ton enjoué, qu'avons-nous comme problème ?

- Rien, ça te regarde pas !

- Voyez-vous ça… Un problème avec ton subconscient ?

- Il va très bien merci pour lui !

- C'est à propos de Ginji ?

- Hein ? Euh… quoi… comment ça ?

- Tu sais, fit –il en tournant autour de Ban, il va falloir être plus coopératif, ouvre-toi à moi, Ban.

- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur… pourquoi tu veux m'ouvrir ? (nda : scalpels ?)

- Je sui médecin, par conséquent rien de ce que tu me diras ne sera révélé à d'autres personnes…

- Parske toi tu raconterais ta vie à un inconnu, peut-être ? fit-il perplexe

- Bien sûr, je peux te parler de moi ça peut t'aider à te débloquer…

- Suis pas certain d'en avoir très envie…

- Tiens, parlons de ma mère, je sais qu'elle adorait les trains fantômes…

- Et c'est là qu'elle a rencontré ton père, niark niark !

Ah oui mais non, Ban. Akabane il essaye de t'aider, là et c'est pas tous les jours, alors si tu continues à l'emmerder il va y avoir un moment où il va péter un câble et devenir le célèbre acuponcteur aux scalpels. Alors sers les fesses et libère toi c'est un ordre.

- Ouaw ! Mon subconscient vient de me parler… (nda : mais nan abruti, c'est moi !)

- Ah ?

- Bon d'accord ! Voilà, t'es content ?

- Oui, mais je me conterais de sourire plutôt que de sautiller de joie, vois-tu ?

- Je vois oui… pfff (Ban : Akabane en tutu qui sautille avec ses petits patins de danse c'est kekchose à voir quand même !)

Alors que notre héro (nda : … Ban : quoi ? Nda : bah c'est le « héro » qui me gène un peu… Ban : méchante !) allait se libérer il entendit un son qu'il reconnu immédiatement, genre « miaou » ou quelque chose comme ça…

- Ah non ! Pas lui ! Pas ici !

D'un bond il sortit du fauteuil et ouvrit la porte du cabinet (nda : non, pas les waters !) pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Proust.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il m'a quand-même pas suivi !

Tout innocent, Proust vient se frotter contre ses jambes et ronronnant d'affection.

- Merde alors… t'es pas possible toi !

A l'autre bout du couloir des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre.

- Ah il est là, fit le nouveau venu tout essoufflé… merci de… Ban !

- Sh… Shi… Shido ?

- Quelles joyeuses retrouvailles ! s'exclama Akabane

Les deux ennemis se tournèrent vers le docteur et pointèrent leur vis-à-vis du doigt :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là ? firent-ils d'une seule voix

- Quelle histoire…mon petit Shido tu veux bien reprendre ton animal et sortir, j'ai une lourde tâche à accomplir : soigner ce pauvre Ban dit-il en ajoutant quelques gestes théâtraux.

- Ben voyons, vive le secret professionnel…

- Quoi ? Lui ? Se faire soigner ? Demanda le dresseur avec un sourire goguenard.

- Mais nan, tu vois bien, je suis passé apporter du beurre et un pot de confiture à ma mère-grand !

Akabane fit signe à Shido de s'en aller avant que les choses ne s'enveniment encore plus. Ban se rallongea sur le fauteuil.

- c'est confortable ce truc… t'as jamais eu des clients qui s'endorment dedans ?

- quelque fois oui, répondit-il d'un ton amusé

- le chat, c'est Ginji…

- Comment ?

- Le chat, là, Proust c'est Ginji qui l'a offert à Shido pour son anniversaire

- Quelle délicate attention…

- Au fait, t'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez toi l'autre ?

- Il habite ici.

- …

- on s'entend plutôt bien, je doit l'admettre

- …

- même s'il reste quelqu'un de très sauvage, dit-il songeur

- …

- et pas qu'au niveau caractériel

- STOP ! Veux pas en entendre plus !

- Comme tu veux.

- Bon, voilà, depuis quelques jours j'ai des migraines courtes mais violentes qui surviennent régulièrement…

- Unhun… je note

- mais c'est pas tout, une fois que la migraine est passée, je… j'ai des sortes de visions (nda : Phoebe powaaaaaa !)

- intéressant… quelles sortes de visions ?

On y est pensa le brun, la question délicate.

- c'est assez perturbant…

- mais encore…

Il m'énerve avec ses phrases de psy toutes prêtes à décongeler, pensa le maître du Jagan.

- baheuh… je vois Ginji…

- ah, l'empereur de la foudre, fit-il d'une voix suave et profonde.

Nan mais je rêve ou il fantasme sur MON Ginji ? Il lui suffit pas le bonobo ?

- et ?

- de quoi ? Ah oui, donc, Ginji…il fait des trucs bizarres…

- Comme ?

- Bah des trucs bizarres comme…

Tout à coup Ban eut un mauvais pressentiment… il regarda la porte de la pièce et tendit l'oreille

- Comme des trucs bizarres qui ne regarde pas ce crétin qui nous écoute de l'autre côté de la porte !

Akabane hocha la tête et sortit un scalpel à l'éclat luisant qu'il envoya sur la porte. Effet très persuasif car la lame avait traversé le bois pour se retrouver à un centimètre au dessus de l'oreille de Shido. Penaud et frustré il quitta les lieux pour aller s'occuper de sa ménagerie.

- Tu peux reprendre…

- Je vois Ginji qui n'est pas dans son état normal… il fait des choses très…

- Oui ?

Ban se mordait la lèvre et avait du mal à respira. Il se concentra sur ses mots…

- sensuelles…

Hochement de sourcil du docteur Jackal

- ah oui ?

- il devient une bombe sexuelle pendant , allez, vingt secondes et puis après il redevient normal comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… ah, ça fait du bien de raconter ça à quelqu'un

- Alors, je récapitule : migraines, visions, Ginji, bombe sexuelle, une boîte de raviolis, 300g de crevettes et des croquettes pour chien… je crois que c'est ma liste de courses, ça…

- Alors docteur ?

- Et bien je n'en suis pas certain, mais je pense que ça vient de ton Jagan

- Mon Jagan ? Ah, je n'y aurais pas pensé…ça expliquerait les visions… mais pourquoi ça déconne maintenant ?

- Tu as dû l'utiliser un peu trop souvent et il s'est déréglé …

- Qu'est-ce que j'vais faire, moi, avec un Jagan qui part en couilles ?

- Te reposer…je vais te prescrire des médicaments contre le mal de tête

- hé mais attends, si c'est mon Jagan qui fait ça, ça veut dire que…

- que tu as secrètement envie que tes visions se réalisent !

- Ow shit !

- Mais non, tout va bien se passer…

- Tu parles Charles !

- nan, Claude.

- Qewa ?

- C'est Claude mon prénom, pas Charles.

- Oui bon, peut importe j'vais pas tenir longtemps si mes visions reviennent, Ginji … il va être terrorisé !

- Et bien c'est à toi de le rassurer… ou bien il faudra que tu partes loin de lui

- M'éloigner de lui ! Mais t'es malade ! Jamais ! Tu m'entends ! (nda : oui on t'entend, Ban, un peu trop même) JAMAIS ! C'est MON pote ! C'est MON meilleur ami (nda : Lorie powaa !) ! C'est MA daube ! Merde… une larme glissa sur sa joue… Ginji…

Akabane posa sa main sur son épaule et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- C'est ce qu'on appel être amoureux, Ban… et là je ne peux rien pour toi

Il lui tapota le dos et sorti chercher des dossiers, laissant Ban seul, face à ses démons… Il régla la consultation et marcha seul sous la pluie la tête baissée et le cœur lourd. Comment Ginji allait-il le prendre ? (nda : moi je sais ! Par derrière ! Ban : SBAF ! nda : méchant !). Puis il sourit en l'imaginant rougissant face à ses aveux. Ginji est beau quand il rougit. Il remonta le col de sa chemise pour se protéger de la pluie. Il pensa à la voiture, qu'il aurait été mieux au sec, peut-être, peut-être pas… il ne savait pas … mais ce dont il était certain c'est que son cœur était enfin prit et que celui qui le faisait battre était beau quand il rougissait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : de mal en pis …**

Ça faisait maintenant quatre heures que Ban errait sans but dans Tokyo, puis se rendant compte du n'importe quoi de la situation, repartit vers le parking de l'honorable cabinet du psychopathe pour récupérer la coccinelle et filer au Honky Tonk. La pluie battait le pare-brise, chassée par les essuie-glace grinçant…

- Pfffff… elle va me pisser sur la tête encore longtemps cette météo ?

Il gara la voiture, éteignit les phares et sortit avec l'enthousiasme du patient voyant arriver la roulette du dentiste (nda : ou les scalpels du chirurgien…). Relevant la tête vers la porte du café il aperçut Ginji, l'anxiété se lisait sur son visage. Ila dut se faire du soucis pour moi, comme d'habitude, pensa le brun… seulement, cette fois-ci ça lui fit comme un pincement au ventricule gauche (nda : celui d'où sortent les veines pulmonaire, mais ça on s'en fiche un peu quand même). Un quart de poil de fesse de seconde plus tard, Ginji s'élançait vers son pote : imaginez-le courant au ralentis les yeux en larme des étoiles scintillant sur fond rose. Ban se retrouva sur le cul, un Ginji SD les yeux en fontaines :

- Baaaaaaaaaan ! T'avais dit avant midiiiiiiiii !

- Désolé , fit-il en tentant de se relever, mais je suis allé faire quelques pas avant de rentrer…

- Sous la pluie ! Mais t'es trempé !

- Mais non…

Ginji pris un pant de la chemise blanche de son ami et l'essora devant ses yeux…

- Ah ouais, quand même…

L'empereur de la foudre l'aida à se relever et le poussa dans le café, le posa de force sur une chaise, lui apporta un café et monta à l'étage pour revenir avec une serviette :

- Bouge pas je vais t'essuyer les cheveux…

Ban se laissa faire en piquant un fard. On dirait le preux chevalier venant au secours de sa princesse, pensa le brun en sirotant son café. Pendant qu'il séchait, Paul lui demanda :

- J'ai une ou deux courses à faire, tu pourrais faire à manger pour mes clients, ça serait sympa, Natsumi est toute seule et…

Ban le regarda dans le blanc des yeux :

- Nan mais franchement, j'ai une gueule de saladier ou de rouleau à pâtisserie ?

- Bah quoi, moi je le fait bien…

- C'est sensé éveiller mon moi profond façon Maïté ou Joël Robuchon ?

- C'est bon, c'est bon… Ginji ?

- Ah ouais, j'veux j'veux, j'veux !

Ben voyons, pensa le brun, il se fait toujours avoir…

- Allez Natsumi, on s'y met tout de suite ?

La jeune serveuse sautillait sur place :

- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! On va bien s'amuser !

Ban s'effondra dans sa tasse :

- C'est pas croyable, on dirait qu'on vient subitement d'aménager au pays des chamallows, des barbapapas et de la guimauve en même temps…

Paul lui tapota l'épaule :

- Bah, ça fait plaisir à voir et puis ils s'entendent si bien…

ALERTE ! ALERTE ! Ban attrapa le trentenaire par le col :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, là ?

- Qu'ils s'entendaient bien… tu m'étrangles un peu, je sais pas si t'es au courant…

- ça ne veut rien dire !

- Dire quoi ?

- Tu insinues qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'est ça !

- Mais… non…

- Mais tu le penses !

D'un geste brusque, Paul se dégagea de la poigne de Ban et remit son col en place :

- T'es pas bien ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Je n'ai jamais insinué une chose pareille…ils ont toujours été comme ça entre eux…

- Laisse tomber…

Paul sortit du Honky Tonk faire ses achats, tandis que Ban posait sa tête entre ses mains… il fallait s'en douter, Ginji aimait les femmes... comment savoir s'il ne serait pas choqué par l'homosexualité ? Lui parler de la relation entre Shido et Akabane ? Nan, mauvaise idée se dit-il en faisant une grimace de dégoût, c'est pas le meilleur exemple (Shido : paske t'en est un toi, d'exemple ! Akabane : ne l'écoute pas, va et viens par là… nda : je peux venir aussi ? Shido/Akabane : Nan ! nda : spajusteuh !). Partis dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le carillon dingdinguer, signe de l'arrivée de nouveaux clients :

- Bonjour !

Ginji salua les nouveaux venus :

- Kazu-chan ! Jubei-chan !

Ban releva la tête :

- 'lut…

oh mais, pensa-t-il, le voilà mon exemple, avant de ricaner bêtement.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle, Ban ? demanda l'androgyne

- Rien… comment vont les amours ? Mpfff hahahaha !

- Hem… tel que tu le vois, je suis mort de rire…

- Laisse-le dire, Kazuki, il n'y connaît rien…

Ceci eut l'effet d'une tarte maison dans la tronche du détenteur du Jagan qui en resta sur le cul…

- Certes, dit-il en réajustant ses lunettes, mais toi, tu t'y connais en humour ?

- Je me suis amélioré !

- J'veux bien voir ça… dit-il en retenant un sourire.

Kazuki jeta un regard inquiet à son compagnon, craignant qu'il se fasse humilier une fois de plus.

- Alors, c'est l'histoire d'un gars qui entre dans un café et qui dit : « coucou ! C'est moi ! », mais en fait c'était pas lui…

Un ange passa… puis un autre… puis tout un troupeau.

- Misère, fit Kazuki en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ginji fronçait les sourcils avec l'expression d'un gros simplet avec un point d'interrogation dans la figure :

- Euh… pacompris…

Quant à Ban, et bien… comment dire… il était par terre à se tordre de rire. Devant un tel désastre, Jubei en conclut, la mine dépitée :

- Je veux mourir…

- Jubei ? S'inquiéta le tisseur

- Un samouraï se doit d'être fort dans toutes les disciplines… je ne serais jamais digne de te protéger, Kazuki…

- C'est pas grave… tu es très bien comme tu es, répondit-il tendrement.

- Ahem ! Si on dérange faut le dire, hein… on n'est pas du papier-peint ou un pot de géranium !

Ginji tapa dans ses mains :

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais le repas est prêt ! Je vous sers quoi ?

Tout le monde s'assit à table pour déguster une excellent soupe miso et des pâtes aux crevettes. En servant ses invités, Ginji chuchota à l'oreille d Ban :

- Bravo pour ta délicatesse…

- ? Kesturacontes ? Quelle délicatesse ?

- Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont ensembles, mais tu ne fais que les embarrasser, c'est pas facile pour eux d'assumer leur relation en public… mais bon, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher…

Alors ça c'est la meilleur !pensa le brun. Il SAVAIT ! Et visiblement, ça n'avait pas l'air de le choquer… c'était un bon début… retrouvant sa bonne humeur, Ban mangea avec appétit ce que son ami avait préparé.

Le repas fini, Kazuki et Jubei remercièrent les cuisiniers. Il allaient repartir pour le Mugenjo, quand Ban courut les rejoindre dehors :

- Ecoutez, je… je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement… surtout à propos de votre relation…c'était pas cool de ma part.

Kazuki lui sourit :

- C'est pardonné, Ban. Mais toi, tu devrais avancer, avec Ginji…

- Pardon ?

Kazuki se tourna vers le samouraï et tous deus lui expliquèrent comment ils avaient compris :

- Pour commencer, tu l'as dévoré des yeux…

- Tu ne t'énerves plus contre lui

- Tu lui souris

- Tu…

- D'ACCORD, D'ACCORD ! C'est bon, ça suffit !

- Bon et bien, à la prochaine Roméo.

Ils partirent vers la forteresse, laissant Ban planté comme un gland. Il rentra dans le café, Ginji et Natsumi avaient fini la vaisselle. Et, là, sans préviendre, Ban choppa Ginji et le traîna sans ménagement à l'étage.

- Mais, Ban … tu pourrais pas attendre que j'enlève mon tablier, d'abord ?

- Nan !

- Ah bon… où on va ?

- Dans la chambre…

- Mais j'ai pas sommeil !

- Faut qu'on parle…

- Ok, ok…

Arrivés dans la dite chambre, Ban lâcha Ginji et s'assit sur le lit. Ginji pris la chaise et s'assit en face de Ban, attentif. Le brun semblait chercher ses mots.

- Alors ? demanda le blond

- C'est pas simple…

- ah…

- Ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plait !

- Mais t'as encore rien dit !

- Je suis allé voir le psy ce matin, il m'a dit que mes migraines étaient dues à un disfonctionnement de mon Jagan…

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si difficile à dire ça …

- C'est pas tout, Jackal a dit que…

- Jackal ?

- De quoi ? Merde je l'ai dit…

- Tu as vu Akabane ce matin ?

- Ouais, c'était lui le psy…

- Oh my god ! Et il t'as laissé repartir entier ?

- C'est un psy, pas un chirurgien… ce matin en tout cas…

- C'est terrible !

- Mais tu me laisses continuer ! Merdalafin !

- …

- Bon ! Il se trouve que j'ai des visions après mes maux de tête… est-ce que tu te rappelles dans quel état j'étais à ce moment là… ça durait quelques secondes …

- Euh… tu étais dans une sorte de transe…

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, je crois…

Ban soupira de soulagement.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe te ton côté quand tu es en transe ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Unhun…

Ban s'allongea sur le lit en fermant les yeux… il se remémora tout ce que l'empereur de la foudre lui avait fait et il sentit une douce chaleur parcourir son corps. Il sentit également que le lit s'affaissait : Ginji venait de s'y assoire.

- Ban ?

Mais le brun ne répondit pas… il se sentait bien et ne voulait ni bouger, ni parler, ce qui intrigua son équipier. Il le regarda, le visage apaisé les yeux fermés et son torse montait et descendait lentement. Pris d'une impulsion, il se pencha au dessus du brun et déposa un baiser sur son front, comme il l'avait fait, lui aussi, avant de partir chez le psy. Comme Ban ne bougeait toujours pas, Ginji remit ses lèvres en contact avec le front du maître du Jagan pour un deuxième baiser, puis un troisième et encore un quatrième avant de se retirer avec regret, pensant qu'il aurait aimé être ventousé à ce front encore quelques heures. Ban s'était endormi depuis longtemps.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Allons aux thermes ! **

Nda : bon, c'est les wacances, donc vite vite vite, écrire la suite de ce truc dont je ne connais toujours pas la fin (suspense total). Bonne lecture les p'tits loulou !

Tokyo, mercredi 14 avril…

- Uahhh ! Il est quelle heure ?

17h30

- Déjà ?!!

Ban se releva en sursaut, les lunettes de travers (nda : trop sexy). Il les remit en place, passa sa main sur son front humide… (rappelez-vous, Ginji…)

- Pourquoi j'ai le front poisseux, moi ?

Ahem… je recommence : rappelez-vous, GINJI !!!

- Wah ! Gueule pas comme ça, chuis pas sourd !

C'est ça, au plaisir… Donc, Ban se rappela que quelques heures plus tôt, il discutait dans la chambre avec Ginji.

- Ouais, bon, quel rapport avec mon front ?

Rha ! Mais t'es lourd à la fin ! Ginji t'a embrassé sur le front ! Y'a des moment où on le mettrait bien en vente sur E-bay, le Ban.

- …wow

Il tituba jusqu'aux escaliers et descendit au bar.

- Paul, un verre d'eau s'il te plait…

- Hein ?

(nda : mais pourquoi tout le monde a oublié d'enlever ses boules quies aujourd'hui ?? tout le monde : pour ne pas t'entendre déblatérer des conneries ! nda : certes…)

- Un verre d'eau, c'est pour mes medocs.

- Ceux que t'a prescrit le psy ? Tu sais que c'est des saloperies ces machins-là ?

- AH MAIS FAUDRAIT SAVOIR, A LA FIN !! C'EST LES MEDOCS OU LES CIGARETTES QU'IL FAUT QUE J'ARRETE ?!

Quelques mèches rabattues en arrière par une tornade vocale, Paul Wang, de son état (Paul : ouais ben, parlons-en de mon état, mes tympans ont fugué dans ma chaussette gauche…) servit prestement un verre d'eau à la chose enragée d'en face :

- T-t-tiens le voilà…

- 'rci

Quelques minutes plus tard, et le barman avait bien raison (Paul : Ha !), le brun ressenti, certes un soulagement crânien, mais également quelques petits effets secondaires de rien du tout… oh, justes un petit rôt… ou deux… bon d'accord il subissait une crise de rôts. Heureusement pour lui, Ginji n'était pas là. Ce qui titilla (Shido : … nda : oui ? Shido : mais j'ai rien à dire, moi ! Pourquoi tu marques mon nom tout à coup ?! Nda : oups, toutes mes confuses) la curiosité de son partenaire (Shido : … mais tu fais CHIER, avec tes « Shido : » !! Akabaneeeeeeeeeeeee !!! Nda : nan nan nan j'arrête ! Ban : hé on va p't-être pouvoir la finir cette phrase ? Nda ; mais elle est finie… Paul : est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait fermer la parenthèse ? ) :

- Ginji est parti ?

- Ouais, y'a cinq minutes… il est allé voir Sprout…

- Encore ce chBUUUURP ! Pardon

- Ah oui, les rôts c'est sublime, pas du tout envahissants et d'un glamour à toute épreuve !

- Ferme-la Heaven, si tuBUUUURP ! Merde, j'vais gerber, là…

- Au-fond-du-couloir-à-droite-s'il-te-plait…

L'homme au Jagan se précipita vers les toilettes à la vitesse d'un essoreuse 1800 tours par minute. Inquiète, Natsumi cria depuis le bar :

- ça va Ban ?

- Super ! BEUAAAAAAAAA…

- Tu as faim ?

- Natsumi !! s'indignèrent les deux adultes

- Ben quoi ? Ah oui, il est malade ! (nda : et on applaudit Natsumi-chan !!!). Bon bah, je vais nettoyer le bar, alors !

- Mais tu viens de le fa… oh et puis zut, soupira son patron

Elle est comme ça Natsumi, elle nettoie trop bien, trop vite, aussi efficace qu'un rouleau compresseur. En mieux. Beh oui, Natsumi, elle est rigolote, alors que le rouleau compresseur, non.

- La vache (nda : traite-moi encore de vache et tes roubignoles vont tomber cette nuit ! Ban : …je souffre, là, tu permets), je viens de perdre sept kilos pourris leur mère la truie !

Sur les conseils de l'assemblée, Ban partit se recoucher avec un thé fumant que lui apporta la jeune serveuse. Par des moyens ultra perfectionnés et top secrets, il apprit que sa température interne était de 38°c et que donc, la grande faucheuse ne devait pas tarder à se pointer. Il commençait tout juste à s'endormir quand Ginji rentra dans le bar en fanfare :

- WEEEEEOOOOOOOO ! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! CHUIIIIIIIS LAAA !

- Mais enfin, CHUTEUH ! firent les trois autres

Pendant ce temps, un étage au dessus, Ban se promit qu'une fois rétabli il assommerait le blond et irait l'abandonner nuitamment sur le parvis d'une église de campagne.

- Ban est malade, fais moins de bruits, lui somma Heaven

- Il est malade ?

- A cause des medocs du psy …

- Wah ! Akabane a empoisonné mon Ban-chan ! (Heaven : heureusement qu'il ne crie pas)

- Oui, enfin non… de toute façon tous les medocs ont des effets secondaires. C'est juste une petite nausée, ça lui passera…

- Ah ben c'est ballot. Et moi qui venait lui dire qu'on était invité aux thermes par Kazu-chan…

Les paroles de Ginji arrivèrent aux oreilles du concerné, qui ne dormait pas, le vilain. Les thermes ? ça veut dire que je vais le voir torse nu pendant plusieurs jours ? Iuw ! C'est mauvais, ça ! Aïe aïe aïe…Il paniqua encore plus quand il entendit des pas monter à l'étage. Vite, se rendormir, allez hop ! La porte s'ouvrit :

- Ban ? Tu dors ?

Merde, c'est Ginji…

Le dit Ginji se rapprocha du lit, alors que Ban faisait de mon mieux pour avoir l'air de pioncer comme une marmotte de compette. Il sentait le regard du blond même les paupières fermées. N'y tenant plus il ouvrit ses yeux et marmonna :

- Gnkekya ?

- ça va mieux ?

- Gnon…

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se relever, mais la fonction motrice de sa personne étant quasiment défunte, il bascula pour réatterrir dans les draps.

- Tu sais, Kazu-chan nous invite aux thermes et…

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse grâce à quelques neurones survivors, il se dit qu'il pourrait faire celui qui est tellement mourrant qu'il ne pourrait pas venir :

- Mais aïe, houlalala… mais je crois bien qu'un 38 tonnes m'a roulé dessus pendant mon sommeil didon, je ne peux plus me mouvoir ! Je redoute la paralysie totale, staffreux…

- Ah mais justement, ça va te faire du bien. Kazuki m'a dit que les sources chaudes ont des effets de guérison pour de nombreuses maladie…

Damned, le tisseur est dans le coup…

- Oui mais regarde, je peux à peine lever la main sans manquer de tomber en syncope… faudra me transporter là-bas et…(Shido : et pourquoi pas « j'ai mes règle » ?)

- Pas de problème on demandera à Himiko et Akabane-san !

- Purkwa ?

- Bah, ce sont des transporteurs…

(Ban : un message à l'autrice et son scénar débile « je vais te concasser le fessier que, j'en suis persuadé, tu as fort large !!!)

- Nan c'est bon ! Je suis guéri regarde… BLAM ! dit-il en se ramassant par terre.

- Ban !

- Mais nan j'l'ai fait exprès (Shido : genre ! Ban : Bah ouais j'ai un genre, c'est nouveau ça vient de sortir !)…

Il choppa Ginji par la veste et l'entraîna sur le sol pour (lectrice en manque : LEMON ! Nda : nan, le bar est en bas ) le chatouiller.

- ha ha, tu l'as pas vu venir celle-là, hein Ginji ?

- Wahahahaha ! Arrête Ban !

- Et tien prend ça ! dit-il en le taquinant de plus belle

- Ah nan pas lààààààààà ! Ah… arrête… hoqueta le blond

Paul Wang qui, alarmé par le boucan des deux zouaves en chef, monta les stopper net dans leur… activité :

- Ahem, vous pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs ? J'ai des clients en dessous qui commencent à se poser des questions du style : on serait pas tombé dans une MAISON CLOSE ?

- C'est quoi une maison close ? demanda naïvement le blondinet

Se rendant compte du n'importe quoi de la situation Ban se releva et aida son partenaire à retrouver la station verticale qui nous différencie si bien des animaux (Shido : mdr).

- Bon, alors tu viens aux thermes ?

- Chais pas… tiens, je ne rote plus, ça doit faire une demi heure que BUUUURP !

- Ban-chan ?

- Laisse, c'est rien. J'ai comme l'impression que mon œsophage se fout carrément de ma tronche… tout ça à cause d'un médicament hors de prix et tout nul, en plus rien que le nom est ridicule…

- Donc tu viens ?

- Oui

- YES ! Je vais prévenir les autres ! On part demain à l'aube !

Ban regrettait déjà, il se sentait vraiment pas bien et allait devoir supporter la bobine et les aiguilles qui, il en était sûr, se feraient des mamours devant lui EXPRES ! A cela s'ajoutait l'élément essentiel de son mal être, à savoir Ginji et son féroce dynamisme de poule de combat. C'était certain, il existait quelque part, une ligue visant à lui faire perdre son calme légendaire.

- Mon dieu qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? (dieu : paske je me fait chier, là haut si tout se passe bien en bas…nda : dans mes bras mon pote!)

…

Le lendemain, à 5h45

- DEBOUUUT BAAAN ! IL FAUT Y AAAALEEER !

Précisons que Ginji a l'habitude de le lever avec le soleil et entend que tout le monde en fasse autant…Il secoua le brun qui avait réussi à s'endormir, hachant ainsi ses dernières précieuse heures de sommeil en un immonde magma de rêves bousillés, et se ramassa une mandale agacée. Au bord du friendicide par étouffage dans la couette, il passa sa tête sous l'eau froide du lavabo. Ses cheveux, d'habitude en pics se retrouvèrent plaqués sur son crâne et des gouttes quittèrent quelques mèche pour suivre les courbes de son visage encore endormi. Ceci n'échappa à l'œil très réveillé de l'empereur de la foudre qui en resta interdit tellement il était ému par la beauté du jeune homme. Voyant que Ginji le regardait avec l'expression d'une carpe hors de l'eau il lui demanda :

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes avec ces yeux de merlan frit ?

- R-rien… répondit le blond en mode écrevisse, on y vas ?

- T'es mignon quand tu rougis…

- Hein ?

- Merde ! J'ai dit ça tout haut ?

- …

- BON ! (sursaut du Ginji) On y va mon pote ! (nda : c'est ça, insiste bien sur le mot « pote »)

Ils déposèrent leurs bagages dans le coffre de la coccinelle, firent leur tournée des au revoir à la clique du Honky Thonk et s'en allèrent vers le point de rendez-vous en suivant le soleil levant. Ban alluma l'autoradio et _seven days in sunny_ de Jamiroquai retentit dans la voiture. Il savoura cet instant de calme avant la tempête en fermant les yeux… Eh ouais, il sait conduire même les yeux fermés, lui…mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? On ne s'endort pas au volant, Ban ! (nda : attention les enfants, ne faites surtout pas comme le monsieur dans sa voiture !). Conscient qu'il s'endormait au volant, Ban se flanqua une claque et écarquilla les yeux pour rester un minimum concentré. Au bout d'une heures, ils aperçurent un grand bâtiment aux allures modestes qui se découpait derrière les arbres, entouré de volutes de fumées nacrées. Emerveillé, Ginji colla sa figure à la vitre du véhicule en poussant des cris de joie :

- WAOUW ! Regarde ça Ban, c'est magnifique !

- ça va, ce sont juste des thermes, on va pas en chier une pendule, non plus…

Mais même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, l'endroit plaisait aussi au possesseur du Jagan.

Ils se garèrent près de l'hôtel et sortirent respirer un peu d'air. Visiblement ils étaient les premiers arrivés. La gérante les accompagna à leur chambre, une pièce très spacieuse aux multiples estampes et au centre, deux lits qui semblaient bien confortables. Ban s'écroula sur l'un d'eux :

- Ahhhh, je vais pouvoir récupérer quelques minutes de somm…

- Hoé ? Ban ? Ginji ? Vous êtes déjà en haut ?

- C'est Kazu-chan…On descend ! Tu vien Ban ?

- On dirait que j'ai pas le choix, maugréa-t-il

Il rejoignirent Kazuki et Jubei.

- Alors Ban, comment ça va ? demanda le tisseur

- J'ai environ les yeux au milieu des genoux…

- Ah ? Et toi Ginji ?

- Super ! Shido arrive quand ?

Haussement de sourcil Ban :

- Euh, Ginji… what do you mean by « Shido arrive quand » ?

- Shido vient aussi … je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

- Pas vraiment, non…

- De toute façon, ils sont là, fit remarquer Kazuki

Double haussement de sourcil de Ban accompagné de Ginji :

- ilS ?

Voix de velours satiné dans leur dos :

- Ban ? Ginji-kun ? Mais quel heureux hasard…

Pivotage vers la source de cette voie, Sursautage, hérissage des cheveux (sauf pour Ban, c'est déjà fait) et moult réaction de stupeur et d'effraiment devant un Akabane souriant et un Shido hilare.

A suivre…


End file.
